


My Tutor.

by Simpsoveranything65



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Jock!Vanitas, M/M, Nerd!Ventus, Not Beta Read, POV Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), POV shifts between Ventus and Vanitas., Slow Burn, Vanitas Swears (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsoveranything65/pseuds/Simpsoveranything65
Summary: Vanitas is failing at maths, badly.Ventus is failing physical education, badly.Vanitas is a 18 year old student at his last year of Destiny High School. He only needs a passing grade in maths in order to graduate with all of his friends.Ventus is a 17 year old Student at his last year of Destiny High School. He only needs a passing grade in physical education in order to graduate and get the hell out of there.Will these two failing students be able to help each other before their time runs out?*updates will not be regular, but I will update when I can*
Relationships: Kairi/Olette (Kingdom Hearts), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 28





	1. Can you even maths, bro?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, but I’m doing it.  
> I’ve always had this idea of Vanitas being really bad at maths (I can relate) and Ventus being really bad at Physical Education (Also, big relate) but with each other’s help, they might be able to solve one another problems and idk, maybe get to know each other even more ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

VANITAS POV:

I wouldn’t say that I’m terrible at maths, it’s just one the subjects that I don’t excel on. Unlike my twin, Sora. To be fair, the only subjects I excel on are gym and..well that’s about it really. Hi, I’m Vanitas and I’m fucking idiot. 

Okay, well, not really an idiot. I do kinda get the grades I need in order to pass. Being a straight C student my whole life is actually quite a blessing, I would say, however, my family and friends would beg to differ. 

My mom is constantly on me for my maths, saying that I need to ‘pay attention’ and ‘stop letting your brain go to lala land’. My dad would always try his best to help me, telling mom ‘Don’t be too hard on the kid’ and ‘to be fair Teresa, maths is pretty hard’. But, then an argument would happen were my dad is being accused of ‘enabling’ my behaviour, and then that was always my call to leave the room. 

Now my twin, Sora, is fucking brilliant. Like, I can’t even describe how smart Sora is. Sora has always been a grade A student, with a good rep and is also a prefect. He basically is a walking Wikipedia.   
Me, well, I’m good at sports. I’m captain of the football team and take part in most sports events. I can make every big time soccer game that has aired this year, but can I tell you what squared means? Can I fuck. 

I really didn’t want to go to my next period, knowing it was maths. However, I took my moms advice and stopped letting my brain go to ‘LaLa Land’ as she always says to me. 

“Do you think you passed?” Sora asked me, walking next to me as we strolled to our shared maths lesson together. Oh boy, I really hoped I do, I don’t want my moms threat of summer camp to be real. 

“I hope so. Even if I haven’t, it’s not like I can do anything about it.” I say, opening up the door and letting Sora through. I quickly notice that Sora rolled his eyes and I probably had about 5 seconds to prepare myself for Sora’s famous ‘there is something you can do!’ Rampage. 

“Van, there is something you can do,” I fucking knew it, “Study harder. Stop going out with your friends after school and smoking pot. And, before you tell me that you don’t, I caught you once when me and Riku was walking home from the smoothie place down town. You need to focus more.” 

“You and Riku?” I ask, completely disregarding the outrageous but true comments that Sora is ranting about. 

“Yes, me and Riku. We seen you guys when we was-“ Sora snapped his mouth shut, noticing that I used my signature move on him, “See? See! That’s your problem.” 

Sora flicked my forehead and I faked pain, gasping as I put my hand onto my forehead. Sora rolled his eyes and turned his back to me, pulling out his phone and probably texting his special sweetheart, Riku..whatever his last name is. Nothing bad about the guy, he seems nice but I’ve walked in them making out far too many times to really feel comfortable around him. Not because he’s gay and dating my bisexual ass of a twin, only because it’s my brother and they always do it on my favourite couch to nap on after practice. 

“Come on, let’s go in.” Sora says, putting his phone into his pocket and walking into the classroom. I follow shortly behind him, setting my bag onto the table nearest to the door. It is my favourite spot because whenever Axel would get sent out (which is almost every lesson) I would always look at him doing ridiculous stuff while he waited for our teacher to go outside, speaking of Teacher. 

Sir fucking Vexen. The devil in disguise. No, no, the actual devil himself. 

I don’t know what he has against me, but he sure does have something just purely against me and my whole being. I have never once done anything to him, but yet, he calls me out on any little thing I do. Especially the end of term assessments when he hands them out. 

“I heard fast food places are hire people quite fast.” Vexen would always say as he hands over my test that is always covered with a gigantic F in red. 

I slump down into my seat, knowing that in the next five minutes, I’m about to get grade shamed in front of the whole class while Sora and some other kids get grade praised. Sir Vexen already has the papers in his hand while he watches all of us entering the room, I take a big gulp. Hoping for the best that in some way I have actually passed. Like I said, I have done my studying and tried my hardest to the best of my abilities. So, should be okay, right? 

Apparently not by the way that Sir Vexen is staring at me. I swear on my life, his eyes could kill me in any moment. He starts walking around, placing the test results on the desk, facing a certain way so you have to pick it up and flip it over to see your actual results, which, I always knew that Sir was a Sadist. He places the piece of paper down in front of me, I look up at him and he is smirking at me, the same smirk when he usually says-

“I hear the fast food industry is hiring well these days.” 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I quickly flip over the paper and low and behold,  
It’s an F! It’s always a fucking F. I put head down onto the table, debating whether I should jump out of the window now or maybe later. although, I’m on the first floor so it wouldn’t be much of drop..

“Another F?” Kairi whispers next to me, I grunted, nodding my head onto the table with groaning loudly. I felt her hand rub my back, trying to comfort me. I love her, the way she always tries to comfort me. I even love the fact that she tried to teach some of the maths shit that happens in here, but yet, here we sit, looking at our grades.  
Kairi is mine and Sora’s mutual best friend, we met her when we was in the first grade and we’ve been inseparable ever since. Plus, she was the first girl I ever kissed. We was like 13, I wanted to know what a kiss felt like. So did she. We did it. Then not even a year later, we both come out as bisexual and gay.

“I’m so screwed.” I say, lifting my head up from the table and looking over at Sora who was smiling like an idiot, looking at his paper with a few of his friends. I didn’t actually know half the people that he was sitting with. I think one them is called Zexion? And another Demyx? I really don’t know. He looks so proud of himself, I can tell by the big ol’ cheesy grin on his face. That makes me feel even more like that crap. I wish I knew what it felt like to have that pride of knowing I did well on test, but I guess I’ll never know at this rate. 

“Don’t be so dramatic Van. Your mom will probably threaten to take away your sport privileges.” Kairi says, giggling slightly.

“No, Kairi. I’m literally screwed. My mom told Sir Vexen that if I get a bad grade, he must tell her straight away. After the last time-“ 

“Ah yeah. When you tried to make your ‘F’ an ‘A’ and Vexy called you out.” Axel laughs, after explaining that situation. I groan once again. That day was legit the shittest day off my life, and then having a teacher rat me out to my own mother?  
What is this life? 

“It was a good plan until Sir FuckFace basically fucked my ass.” 

“Gross. Didn’t know you had a teacher on student kink, Van.” Kairi winks at me, I felt stomach do a whole ass routine, my breakfast definitely threatening to come out of my throat rather soon. I hold up my middle finger to them both and turn to my full attention to the paper in front of me.   
What the fuck am I going to do?


	2. Do you even lift bro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming Destiny High’s very own ‘Ventus’!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes Ventus’ chapter!   
> Please know that this is not beta read at all and I’m sorry if you notice any mistakes. I will try and go through them all if there is any.

VENTUS POV: 

I hate this. I hate all of this. The smell of this god damn room, the guys acting like complete and utter fucking idiots while they talk about the goal they just scored or how they will be ‘ducking’ bitches at various parties that will be happening over the weekend. 

“Tch.” I hiss to myself, putting my bag onto the hook and begin undoing my buttons on my shirt. 

Okay, I probably am being over dramatic half the time, but could you blame me? The guys in here, they all fucking suck. All they care about is showing off the fact that they can do various sports, talk about girls in the grossest way ever, and they all fucking stink. Like, do they not know how to use to deodorant after working out? Probably not. 

“You okay?” Roxas asks me. Ah yes, Roxas, my madly obsessed twin brother with a passion for sports. 

“I’m fine, “ I shrug my shoulders, slipping my shirt off, “Just can’t wait for this to be over with.” 

There is a big difference between me and Roxas, and that’s quite funny to think when you and said person are identical twins..anyway, Roxas is more the outgoing twin, whereas I’m more of the introvert twin.

Roxas, 17 years old, the youngest twin, born at 2:37AM is a freak of nature. In the nicest way possible, I mean. Roxas has always loved sports, back in our home town, he was captain of all the teams there. Soccer, basket ball, rugby, you name it, he was the captain. Even when we first moved here to the Destiny Islands, it didn’t take him long to become captain of various teams here, the only team that he wasn’t captain off was the soccer team, but apparently some other sports hungry fucking idiot was the captain. Our dad fully encourages his behaviour, with him being the owner of the Gym here in the Destiny islands and when it came to Roxas grades, dad wasn’t really that fussed, even though if I got close to an 80% on a test, I’m already planning on throwing myself out of a window that is close by. But, nevertheless Roxas is still pretty well known in all the sports here. 

Me, 17 years old, the oldest twin, born at 2:23AM is Uh..different? I’m not like Roxas, yes we may look the same, but we aren’t the same. I love books, I love writing FanFictions (Castiel/Dean? Yes fucking please), I’m actually pretty smart at most subjects here. I’m always bringing home the trophies, the certificates, and the grades. The only thing I wasn’t bringing home was the same love of sports like Roxas is. I find more enjoyment in watching the guys hurt themselves in this lesson than I do actually participating. My dad would say that I’m a double of my mother, which he isn’t wrong. My mom is a book nerd like me, not only books but she’s also full of useless facts, has great music taste and also hates sports. I guess I am a mamas boy. 

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Hayner slaps Roxas on the back. I scoff as I put on the PE shirt. I swear If anyone tries to slap me on the back line that, I’ll slap them back into their mother’s womb. I quickly change my pants into my PE shorts, shoving my uniform into my bag and grabbing my phone out of my blazer pocket with my ear phones. 

Thank the God’s that we at least have a decent teacher, Sir Terra. Although, he doesn’t like us calling him ‘sir’ as he once told us that ‘it makes him feel older than he already is’. 

I leave that changing rooms, walking behind everyone who is cheering and making so much commotion. Really? It’s like 10:30 in the morning? Idiots. 

I put my earphone bud into my ear and start playing my music, the avengers theme blasting through my ears. What? I love listening to game and movie themes, sue me. I follow everyone into the gym, all of them apart from me and Skuld, a fellow student who also hates this whole class go sit on the bench that is out the way from all the various sport things that is going on. 

“They are all idiots.” Skuld deadpans next to me, glaring at them all doing whatever the fuck they are doing. I laugh at that, nodding my head. 

“They look ridiculous.” I add on, looking at all of them. Most of the dudes in here are showing the girls their biceps, and honestly, I would swoon too, if anyone of them was even cute to begin with. 

“Wow, look at Conor, “ Skuld points over the bushy haired boy who was lifting up his shirt and allowing the girls to touch his abs, “He thinks he’s so sexy.” 

“I mean, he kinda is.” I say, and being honest. Conor is kinda cute, but I would only say I found his body attractive. Not his face, personality and whatever else he had going on. 

“Be careful Ven, your gay is showing.” Skuld nudges me slightly, giggling while doing so. I roll my eyes and look back at my phone. 

“Have they updated Cherry Blossoms after winter get?” Skuld asks, looking at my phone while I opened up my Lezchin app. I shake my head, I can hear her sigh next to me. 

“You two, “ Terra shouts, running over to us both and smiling like a weirdo, “Are you guys going to join in today or?”

“I already did my shift last week. I’m out of work this week.” Skuld holds up her arms, explaining to Terra why she shouldn’t be participating today. I laugh at that, a typical Skuld response. I look at Terra who is shaking his head, but smirking at her. Then, his full attention goes on me, and I can feel myself starting to get a nervous. It’s not like Terra intimidated me in anyway, it’s just I don’t like it when people stare at me for too long, it brings my confidence levels from 100-0 real quick. 

“What’s your excuse?” 

“I thought about it, and I’m going to have to decline. Maybe next week?” I offer, like I always do. I notice Terra roll his eyes and begin to fold his arms. Uh oh. I’m in for an ear full.

“Ven, you need to start taking part in this. This counts as one of your grades to pass for graduation.” 

Wait...WHAT?! This has to be a joke? Surely? There has to be a camera crew hiding behind the bleachers, telling me ‘You’ve just been pranked!’ Right? 

“...deadass?” I ask, looking at him hopeful and still waiting for the camera crew to come and tell me that I’ve just been MTV pranked. 

“Deadass.” Terra says, unfolding his arms. I gape at him, that’s all I can do. I’m lost for words. Like, you know when your favourite character does something so shocking that you have to take a moment and just..understand. Yeah, that’s me. 

“Why didn’t anyone say anything?” Skuld asks, sharing the same level of panic as me. 

“Excuse me, I’ve been trying to get both of you off that bench for the last 10 months. You guys would always tell me that ‘you wasn’t feeling well’ or ‘you thought about it’. Oh, and my favourite ‘My dads goldfish died so we are both grieving at the moment’. Don’t try and pin this on me.” 

Okay, the dads goldfish death was actually real and I was mourning the death of Sir ISACC the first. But, still..

“What the fuck are we going to do?” I turn and ask Skuld who shrugs her shoulders, her fingers in her mouth as she bites away at her nails. 

“Actually, it’s more of what are you going to do Ven.” Terra looks at me, his nervous demeanour about to share some news that I don’t want to hear. 

“Technically because Skuld has actually participated in some lessons, she has already got the grade for graduation so..” 

“Yes!” 

“Skuld!” 

“Shit, shit, sorry..” Skuld apologises, trying her hardest to hide the smile on her face to spare my feelings. I’ve never envied someone so much in my life as I do right now. 

“Well, what can I do? There’s no way I can pass 10 months of classes in less than 2 months?” I ask Terra. Terra looks like he’s deep in thought, thinking of a way to help me out of my situation. 

“I’ll have to look into. I’m sure there is something you can do to make up the grade. You have already passed the written part of this class, it’s just the physical that you need.” Terra explains, I nod along. 

I really hope that they can find a way to help me out this shit situation. A student came behind Terra, tapping him on the shoulder and pointing over to the area where two students were fighting. Terra groaned and ran over there with the other student, while me and Skuld sat there, watching the commotion go on. 

“What are you going to do?” She asks softly, putting a reassuring hand onto my shoulder. I sigh and look up at the ceiling, running a hand through my damp hair. I have been sweating bollocks since Terra told me that I might not graduate. 

“Pray for a fucking miracle.”


	3. The perfect solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this one!! Thank you for the kudos already and the bookmarks. It really means a lot to me :)   
> This chapter is not beta read and will most likely have a fair few mistakes, I will edit when I can.

** Vanitas POV: **

“I know, I know..” I say, holding my phone close to my ear while my mom yells at me. It’s been like for a good 10 minutes now, I hadn’t even gotten near the canteen before she started calling me. 

“Why do you keep doing this?” 

“I’m not doing it on purpose mom. It’s really hard.” I answer honestly. Maths is ridiculously hard for no reason, in my opinion, although Sora and Teresa will say otherwise. 

“Vanitas, honey, you know I love you. My baby boy, but, you need a slap to the brain.” My mom says, her tone soft but stern with me. I sigh deeply, keeping the phone close to my ear. 

“I know, I know. Aqua wants to see me after break is over to discuss it all. She says she and another teacher have the ‘perfect solution’ or whatever.” I say, looking over at my friends who are motioning me to go over. I hold up my hand, telling me them I’ll over be over soon.

“Okay, well, let me know. I’ll see you and Sora when you get home. Remember, you’re both picking up Xion tonight? Me and dad are working late.” She reminds me. Luckily enough she did or else I would’ve completely forgot to pick up Xion from day care.

“Yeah, see you soon.” I hang up the phone and place it back into my pocket, making my way over to Kairi and Axel. Kairi hands over my sandwich and I nod my head at her. I unwrap it and notice that it’s my favourite chicken salad Mayo, the one that her grandma always makes whenever me snd Sora go to her house to hang. 

“So, bad news?” She asks, stabbing her fork into the pasta on her plate. I shake my head, weirdly enough my mom wasn’t that bad this time. She seemed relatively calm, and her insults weren’t nearly as bad as they usually are. 

“Aqua wants to see me after break. Apparently her and Terra have a solution to my issue so hopefully whatever this solution is, works out.” I say, then taking a bite from my sandwich. Kairi hums and Axel lifts up his head from the that he is looking over. 

“Is Macbeth the one where the dude kills his uncle?” Axel asks.

“No, I think that’s Othello. The guy whose wife is a nut case.” I answer, I look at Kairi who looks shocked, but mostly disappointed. 

“...are you both kidding me right now?” 

“....” 

“Axel, Macbeth is the one where the wife was a real nutcase. Not Othello, “ Kairi begins but then turns to me, “Vanitas, we went to a primary school that was based on Shakespeare. How do you not know this?” 

I cringe at that, being called out was so uncomfortable but, I guess I kinda deserved it. I don’t say anything, just instead going back to my sandwich and eating it. 

I really hope that Aqua can sort something out so I don’t have to deal with all this crap anymore. English, science, history, geography and every other subject here. 

_***Ventus’ POV*:** _

After the whole situation with gym and the potential of not passing to graduate, I haven’t been able to think straight. I noticed this while I was in science, I got one of the questions wrong. Me? Ventus! Got a question wrong on one of my favourite subjects? this shit is hitting me harder than I thought it would. 

“You okay?” Roxas asks, putting his bag down onto the table. 

“...” 

Roxas looks at Skuld, who is sitting next to me, I can see her look at me and then sigh. 

Skuld puts a hand on shoulder and squeezes, “Ven got told today that he has to do gym in order to pass for the grade. And too graduate.”

I can hear Roxas gasp, without even looking up at him, I know he’s going to be standing there with his mouth wide open. I look back down at my door, piercing it with my fork and thinking of ways that I can magically become somewhat of a ‘sports’ person over night. 

“So what happens now?” Roxas asks, sitting down at the table. I shrug my shoulders and Skuld takes a bite out of her sandwich. 

“Terra wants to see him after break, and discuss what he can do. I think if he can do one of the sports, he’ll pass, maybe?” Skuld explains. I look up at Roxas. 

“Can we trade places?”

“What?” 

“You know- like what we use to do when we was 5? Trade places in class.” I ask. It’s not a lie though, me and Roxas would always trade places in classes whenever Roxas needed help with a test in one of his lessons. We even use to do it to our own parents and sometimes, we would actually trick them. 

Roxas shook his head and laughs at me, “I don’t think that would work out, Ven.”

“Hm? Why not? We are in the same PE class together?” I probably sound like a pleading 5 year old right now, but I don’t care. 

“Because Terra can tell the difference between us. Remember, he caught us out in the 8th grade?” Roxas reminds me. I groan loudly as I remember that. 

I look back at my food while Roxas and Skuld start having a conversation among themselves about something. Something to do with Sora? I don’t really know Sora. All I know is that he’s in the same extra classes with me and he’s pretty smart too. Oh, also he has a twin brother named Vinny? Or something. I don’t know. 

I really hope Terra can get me out of this situation.I don’t get it though, I do everything I can to get all the grades and just because I haven’t got a good grade in the one subject out of my A+ passing subjects, I’m being punished? What is this? What is this whack industry I live in? 

I know I should speak to Skuld and Roxas, as they have been trying to involve me in conversations for most of this break but I can’t find myself to talk. I’m pissed, not at them, but myself. How could I have been so stupid? Of course I would need the grade to pass and in order to graduate but it never crossed my mind. Physical Education is a Mandatory lesson. Like, Maths, Science and English. Why didn’t it just click in my head? 

I heard the bell ring for the next lesson and I sigh, stopping the whole mentally yelling at myself for being so dumb. I pack up my stuff, Roxas and Skuld telling me that I’ll be fine and I need to send them texts when I find out what’s happening. I didn’t respond to them and luckily enough, they didn’t press me into it. 

“Time to get this shit over and done with.” I mumble to myself, walking down the corridor with the rest of the students. 

**VANITAS POV:**

I really want to turn around and leave this room. Aqua is just sitting at her desk and not saying anything. You might think that is a good thing, but when you realise that Aqua is always talking and being her usual bright self, but now is staring at her laptop on her desk, tapping loudly on her keyboard. I am almost sure I’m done in for. 

I pull my phone out of my pocket and started scrolling through Instagram, most of the pages I follow on there were sports related pages with the occasional gaming pages I would look at from time to time. I hear the door open up next to me, not really looking up from my phone because it’s probably just another teacher who was coming into the office to do their own shit. The joys of a communal office I guess?

“Uh..I’m here to see Sir Terra?” The voice says. It’s a delicate voice, but I couldn’t help and notice the tremble in this their voice. 

“Ah yes. Take a seat next to Vanitas. Terra will be here soon.” Aqua says. I can hear the shuffling of feet and then the couch dip next to me. I move over and create some space between me and this random person, not like I’m trying to be rude to them, it’s just this couch isn’t the biggest and I didn’t really want to be touching shoulders with a complete stranger. 

I continue to scroll through my Instagram, not really paying attention to what was happening in the room. But, then the door swings open, and I instantly lift up my head. I see Terra, my vouch for more or less everything sports related walking into the room. Then, I look over at the stranger next to me who looks absolutely terrified, and even more so familiar? 

“So we can begin.” Aqua says, pulling my attention back on her as I watch her close the laptop. 

“Vanitas, “ Aqua begins, getting up from the desk and standing in front of me, but leaning her back onto the desk, “ I’ve brought you here today to talk to you about your recent grades in maths.” 

Aqua hands me a sheet, full of all my grades from the past years. If my cheeks weren’t burning from embarrassment already, they definitely were now. I can even see from the corner of my eye, the familiar looking guy even glancing over at my sheet and looking somewhat shocked himself, my embarrassment is flying through the roof right about now. 

“Ah..yeah.” That’s all I can really respond with. 

“Obviously this is an issue that needs to be addressed right away. With your grades like this, especially in a mandatory class that requires you to have a C or at least B to pass for graduation..” Aqua trails off, I still stare at the sheet in front of me. I didn’t think I was failing that bad, but seeing all these F’s and even the occasional U (unmark-able)..

“We’ve come up with the perfect solution.” Terra perks up, standing next to Aqua. I look up at him, shooting a curious look his way. 

“I’ll do anything.” I say far too quickly, but it’s not like I was lying. Even if I had to dress up as a flamingo and dance around the school, I’d do it. 

“Well, Ventus here, “ Terra points over to the blonde next to me, I look at him as I watch him take a big gulp down and look almost scared, “is falling at Physical Education.” 

“Really?” I ask, but then put a hand over my mouth. I really shouldn’t of fucking said anything like that all, especially with my grades. I watch Ventus turn to me and scoff. 

“Oh, like you’re doing any better with your F’s and oh, would you look at that? Even unmark-able!” He spits out at me. 

Oh, we are going to go like that? Little shit. 

“Oh I’m sorry that I’m better at picking up weights and shit. Bet you can’t even lift up your bag without even struggling!” 

“Hahaha, oh you are so funny Vanitas. Looks like you are going to need all that muscle when you are carrying those happy meals over to the families you’ll be serving in the future.” 

“Listen here you little fuck-“ 

“Boys!” Aqua shouts loudly, causing his both to look at her. Aqua looks totally pissed at us, whereas Terra looks like he is trying his hardest not to laugh. 

“What I’m trying to say is that, you’ll both be tutoring each other.” 

“WHAT?!” we both yell in unison. Aqua flinches a little and Terra shakes his head at us.

“It’s the perfect solution. Ven, you are failing at PE, Vanitas is the perfect person to help you pass at least one assessment.” Terra explains, I look over at Ventus who looks royally and truly pissed. Good, the little fucker deserves it after being an asshat for no reason. 

“And Vanitas. You are failing at maths, Ven is the perfect person to help you since he’s an A Level student.”

“So?” I ask, even though I already know the answer to my own question. 

“So, you are both going to tutor each other, like I said. You’ll both be helping each other out, and when it comes to the end of term exams I’m sure you’ll both do great!” Aqua says, smiling at the both of us. Without even looking at Ventus, I can already tell his glaring at her too. 

“How long will we have to work with each other?” Ventus asks. 

“That’s entirely up to you both. Me and Aqua just want you both to pass, and we see this as a solution like-“ 

“Killing a bird with two stones.” I say, clearly using my own little twist to it. Still, I could feel the glare from Ventus beside me. 

Aqua and Terra begins to explain everything to us, that we will have to at least help each other out. They didn’t say it was mandatory but to be honest, I kinda need his help and judging by the looks of his grades from the physical Education classes, he needs mine too. Aqua gives us permission to leave and go back to our lessons, I watch Ventus get up beside me, leaving the room in a huff and mumbling things that were incoherent. I get up and wave at both teachers, closing the door behind me and being met with Ventus who is standing in front of me with his arms crossed and a killer look on his face. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” 


	4. So, your place or mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, probably a fair few mistakes. Will look over them when I have the time, but thank you for the kudos! 💜

**Vanitas POV:**

_** “So, how do you want to do this?”  ** _

Well, to be fucking honest with you Ventus, I would rather not to do any of this. 

“Up to you.” I mumble, pulling out my phone and walking the path to my class that I’m suppose to go to. I can hear Ventus scoff behind me but I don’t care. 

“Well, that’s not really helpful, is it?” He says, finally catching up to me. I continue to look at my phone and ignore the fact that the brat is walking next to me. 

“Oi, Vanitas.” He nudges my arm a little, causing me to stop in my tracks. I’m an inch away from throwing the little weasel into the set of lockers beside us. 

“What?” I spit out, turning to him. I have to look down at the kid, and honestly, I feel fucking great about that. 

“Look, I know this isn’t the perfect situation for both us right now, given our little moment in the office, “ Ventus says, his voice soft but stern, “But, I really want to graduate, and I bet you do too.” 

It’s not like he’s lying, I do desperately want to graduate, and I can tell his does too. Especially by the score sheet that he was handed, dude is living on constant A’s, apart from in PE which still baffles me but I’m not getting into that again. 

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, looking down at the floor. 

“You are right, I do want to graduate.” I answer honestly still looking down at the floor. I can hear him huff out a breath, shuffling around in his bag. 

“Can I have your number?” 

I instantly shoot my head up, and damn..his eyes are really pretty. They are like brown, with a green fading into them. 

“Why?” I ask, still looking into his eyes. 

“Because if we are going to be working with each other for two months, we need a way of contacting each other. Unless you want to do it by carrier pigeon? But, I don’t think that’s an option.” Ventus says, and I can’t help but laugh. I don’t even know why it made me laugh so much, and I was half expecting him to glare at me for laughing but he didn’t, instead he smirked a little and shook his head, still holding his phone in his hand. I go into my pocket and grab my phone, opening up the contact list and showing him my number. He quickly writes it down and puts his phone away into his pocket. 

“I guess I’ll text you?” Well I hope so because I can’t text people first. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

**Ventus’ POV:**

“Sounds like a plan.” Vanitas says, walking away and going into the double doors at the end of the corridor. 

I guess he isn’t that bad, he even laughed at my attempt of a joke which was a bit surprising as the only person who really gets my humour is Skuld. I mean, I guess I do now feel bad for the harsh words we exchanged back in the office, but still, I don’t trust his jock ass.

I walk to my next lesson, history with Sir Luxord. He wasn’t really the most intensive person, mostly just giving us sheets to fill out and the odd occasional pop quiz that consisted of the same questions all of the time. When I enter the classroom, not really anyone pays me no mind, instead just looking up at me then going back to their conversations. I walk over to my table and sit down, Skuld and Riku both talking among themselves. I set my bag down and Skuld instantly perks up at seeing me. 

“Ven! How did it go?” She asks. 

“Meh, not that bad. I’ve got a tutor some guy and he’s gotta tutor me too.” I answer, sitting down onto my chair. 

“What guy?” 

“Vanitas, I think?” 

“Vanitas?” Riku repeats, poking out his bottom lip. I nod my head at him and grab the book out of my bag. 

“He’s pretty chill. You should be fine.” Riku says, writing away on his sheet. 

“How do you know?” Skuld asks, turning herself to be looking straight at Riku. Riku laughs and puts down his pen, turning to give us his full attention. 

“Well considering I’m dating his twin brother, Sora.” 

“Oh yeah.” Skuld mumbles, going back to her sheet. 

Ohhhh, Vanitas is Sora’s twin. That’s why he looks so familiar. At first glance, I thought it was Sora on the couch going through a phase, that phase where people dye their hair black and start being rebellious teens. I often forget that Sora has a twin, because me and Vanitas aren’t in the same classes and judging by his grades, I know why. Nothing bad on the guy, really. It’s not like his grades are the worst, from what I could see from his sheet back in the office, he is actually pulling at least C’s and sometimes the occasional B’s in some subjects. It is just maths that he needs really help on. 

I begin reading through my book, ignoring the conversation that Skuld and Riku were having. Something to do with a party that Hayner is having a little get together this weekend? I don’t know. Hayner is Roxas’s best friend and only feels the need to be nice to me because I’m Roxas’s twin, which fair enough. It’s the only reason why I tolerate him, because he’s Roxas’s best friend. 

Look I’m not against the whole party scene, but, from what I’ve seen on Snapchat’s and Instagrams from various parties throughout the year, it is definitely not my scene. Also, drinking beer and not being in control of your own body because you are drunk? No thank you. 

“Are you two going?” Riku asks. Both me and Skuld let out a laugh, catching the attention of the students in the row in front of us who just turn around again.

“We never, ever go to the parties that are held.” I say, still chuckling to myself from Riku’s question. Skuld nods her head, giggling and looking at her sheet. 

“Really? Like ever?” 

“Whenever Roxas throws parties at our house when our parents are away, I always stay at Skuld’s.” I answer, calming down from my chuckling fit. It’s true though, Roxas would throw the odd occasional party whenever our parents went out of town for business, and as much as I love watching people make absolute fools of themselves, I also value my alone time and not having classmates walk into my room thinking it’s the bathroom, or even worst, the place where they can fuck like rabbits. 

Riku doesn’t say anything, just chuckling lightly as he goes back to his work. I continue reading my notes from my book and writing them down, but, I instantly start thinking about Vanitas. From what I can tell from Vanitas, he can be a Jackass sometimes which, fair enough, we all have our moments. But, I’ve kinda gotta give more credit to the guy, if he’s the only person that can help me pass enough credits for physical Education in order to pass then, I’ve gotta do it. I pull out my phone and decide to text him. 

_ Ventus: Hey it’s Ven. When do you want to start the tutoring sessions? Also, do you want to tutor me first or I shall tutor you first?  _

I put my phone down onto the desk, going back to my reading. I know this is going to be an adventure, honestly, this is something you would read in books or watch on a tv show. The nerd and the jock get partnered up, helping one another out with their problems, then falling in love in the procedure of it all. I can’t help but softly chuckle to myself at that. It really is a FanFiction story all of this. I feel my phone vibrate on the desk, I pick it up and read the text..

** Unknown Number: Hi, I have to pick up my little sister after school so probably after that. Why don’t we do it at my house? I’ll text you my address and your bring your maths stuff. I’ve got an inside gym so we can do both this evening. Completely up to you though.  **

Ventus: Sounds good. Text me later. 

I place my phone back down onto the desk, going back to my books. 

It shouldn’t be that bad I guess, it’s not like teaching maths is a hard thing for me, I usually do it with Roxas and his friends when they need my help, and I don’t mind it, most of the time. The only time I mind is whenever I’m teaching them and they start being obnoxiously loud, which for some reason, I can’t really picture Vanitas being like that. I don’t know how to describe it, but he just seems kind’ve quiet compared to most of the sporty guys here. He just doesn’t seem like a typical jock who knows that he is hot shit and could get with anyone he wanted too, if anything, he seems kinda soft. Apart from our little spit fire attack at each other back in the office, he just generally seems like a decent guy. 

“Wait..Riku?” I ask, my voice low and hoarse. How could I not realise when I accepted the tutor sessions..

“Yeah?” He lifts up his head, looking at me with a pout on his face. 

“How hard does Vanitas go for sports?” 

“Oh..uh,” Riku lifts his hand and starts rubbing the back of his neck, smiling softly, almost apologetically, “Pretty hard.” 

I’m fucking screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave kudos or comments. I don’t mind even people telling me if my work needs improvements (e.g my writing style or plot wise). If anything, it helps me become somewhat more confident in my writing. 
> 
> i hope you all have a great day and wonderful evening. 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	5. Tutor prep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry if i’m making Ventus look ridiculously rude, the reason of him being so cold and rude will be issued in further chapters <3   
> look at me with an update the next day?   
> crazy scenes.  
> idk when i’ll update bc i’ve been at the in and out of the hospital a lot for a chronic illness i have. btw, going to a hospital in a pandemic is bloody crazy btw (my British really showing there, huh? c: )  
> also, you’ll probably notice that my writing went from lowercase letters real fast. i had to switch to my laptop since my phone died and i couldn’t be bothered finding my charger haha.  
> i hope you all enjoy this chapter and i’ll see u all in the next one. <3

Shitty puns and Vanitas stinks at maths.

VANITAS POV:

I wrap a towel around my neck, grabbing the bottle of water from the bench and taking a few gulps of water. Work out sessions are the best, the most amazing away to relieve stress from my days or even weeks. I grab the ending of the towel and wipe at my forehead, wiping away the sweat drops that was already falling down to the floor.  
“Hey.” Axel comes over to me, holding a basket ball underneath his arm. I nod at him, wiping away at my forehead again. The only worst part about working out so much, is all of the sweat that comes after it.  
“Are you coming to Isa’s after school?” Axel asks, bouncing the ball on the floor. I shake my head, taking another gulp off on my nearly empty water bottle.  
“I’ve gotta pick up Xion and do a tutor session with some kid called Ven.” I say, putting the cap back onto the now empty bottle of water and throwing it into the trash.  
“Ven?”  
“Ventus.” I confirm once again, crossing my arms and looking at Axel, his nose scrunches up while he’s doing his best thinking face.  
“Oh! Ventus, yeah I know him,” I watch Axel’s face light up, like a fucking bulb went off his in his brain, “He is in my English class. Smart guy, makes us all look like fucking idiots though”  
Axel’s poor excuse of a compliment made me chuckle, I’ll admit. As rude as it sounds, Ventus was already giving me that vibe. He just seems like a know it all, like he knows he is smart and he is not afraid to use it against anyone he meets.  
But, I still can’t help and think he looks like someone, somebody that I’ve met before.  
“Is he in any of our shared classes? He looks so familiar and it’s been pissing me off all afternoon.” I ask.  
“I don’t think so, “ Axel went back to his thinking face but then clicked his fingers together, “Oh shit yeah! He’s Roxas’s twin brother. That’s probably why you think he looks familiar.”  
Ah shit yeah, I forgot that Roxas is also twin. I nod at Axel and look over at the clock on the wall. It’s 2:50pm which means class will be over soon and I’ve gotta get my shit together, go pick up Xion and wait for Ventus to turn up.  
“Good luck with Ven by the way.” Axel says with a smirk. I look at him, not even hiding the fact that I’m confused by what he means. Sure, Ventus is a smart kid, and also has a smart mouth but I’m not afraid to smack that smart mouth off him if he even tries it at my house.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Axel says, walking away from me, leaving me even more confused. I shake my head sigh, I’m not going to dwell on what Axel said, it’s not worth my time.

We all head back to the locker rooms and change, I can hear everyone talk about the party that is happening over the weekend. I’ve been invited but, I don’t think I’ll be going. Even if I wanted too. After this bad grade, I don’t think my mom is going to let me leave the house until I get my grades back up. I should probably text Ventus and tell him my address before I forget, something I’m most notorious for as Sora would say. I grab my phone from my blazer pocket and begin typing out a text..

Vanitas: Hey it’s me, here’s my address 3476 Cardinal Drive. I’ll text you when I get my sister settled so you can come over. Also, don’t forget to bring work out clothes.

I put my phone back into my blazer pocket and put my bag onto my shoulder, walking out of the room and being met with Sora instantly.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi. Did mom let you know?” I ask. Sora nods and holds up his phone, showing a text from their mom. I don’t really pay attention to the text at first, but when I see the ‘Make sure you meet Vanitas out of his last period so he doesn’t forget this time. Don’t want another case of me coming home from work and only finding 2/3 children home!’ I instantly roll my eyes. Geez, you forget to pick up your little sister once and suddenly you aren’t trusted anymore. I feel my phone vibrate in my top pocket and pull it out, half expecting a text from mom reminding that I’m picking up Xion, but nah, it is Ventus.

Ventus: Work out clothes?  
Vanitas: Yeah. You know, clothes you work out in?  
Ventus: I know what they are asshole.  
Vanitas: Why ask then?  
Ventus: I thought we was just going to watch videos of people doing work outs so I could learn from that.

Okay. For one, I am offended at the fact Ventus just actually did that to me. Two, where the fuck has this guy actually been out of the all the years we’ve been in high school?

Vanitas: You can’t be being serious right now. Surely.  
Ventus: Of course I’m not being serious. My dad owns a gym here and is always trying to get me to work out with him and my brother. Of course I have gym clothes.  
Vanitas: Wait, is your dad Richard? The dude who owns that huge ass gym in town?  
Ventus: Yes. That ‘dude’ is my father. Before you ask, no. I’m not going to get you a free membership just because you are helping me out.  
Vanitas: I wasn’t going to suggest that, hard ass. I was just going to say the gym is pretty cool.  
Ventus: yeah, okay. My phone is dying so just text me when to come over.

Wow, I’ve never met someone so fucking rude. I try and compliment the dudes family and HES already down my throat. What an actual jackass. I wonder what the hell has happened to him to be such an ass for no reason? Was it because he is smart and he knows that for a fact? Was it-

“Vanitas.” Sora says, tapping my arm. I look at him and he looks confused.  
“What.” I bit out, glaring at him. How rude of him to interrupt my rant about Ventus, the classical fucking ass of this high school.  
“You look like you are about to murder someone, “ Sora says, actually showing some genuine concern for me, “Are you okay?”  
“This Ventus kid pisses me off.” I bluntly say, opening up the door and allowing Sora to go first.  
“Ventus? Why are you texting Ventus?” Sora asks, turning his head to look over his shoulder at me. Shit, I forgot to tell him about the whole tutoring thing.  
“Aqua and Terra set us both up to tutor each other. I’m shit at maths, he’s great at maths. He’s shit at PE, I’m great at PE. They both say ‘it’s the perfect solution’ or whatever.” I explain as we both exit the school.  
“Oh, so you guys are going to be tutoring each other?”  
“Unfortunately.” I roll my eyes and continue to walk with Sora.  
“Don’t be so harsh. He’s actually a nice guy.”  
“Really? I don’t think I’ve met that side of him yet.”  
“Vanitas, “ Sora turns to me and looks pretty serious, “He’s just a little shy. Sometimes he comes off kinda blunt with things that he says. He doesn’t mean it though. Him and his twin moved here last year from across the country, you can’t blame the guy for being salty.”  
I go silent, going through what Sora just said. Now I feel bad on the guy, I didn’t realise that he had moved across the country to a whole ass new place. It must’ve been hard for him, especially if it was the place were he grew up his whole life.  
“I didn’t know that.” I say, looking down at my feet. I can already hear Sora sighing, and probably running his hand through his damp hair.  
“I know he’s a bit of a rude ass at first, but when you get to know him, he’s a massive nerd.” Sora says softly, chuckling to himself.  
i smile softly at the ground, continuing to walk the path to the daycare. Luckily enough the daycare centre isn’t far away from our high school so we can get home faster.  
When we get to the daycare centre, i can already see Xion holding hands with the teacher like she usually does. i keep my eyes locked on her as we walk up, she’s smiling and giggling while her teacher talks to her, i can almost hear her giggling from the distance that i am from her. that giggle is so contagious, like a cough.  
“Va!” Xion points at me, smiling brightly while dragging her teacher with her to come closer to me.  
“Hey kiddo.” i say, bending down slightly and holding out my arms. she instantly runs into them, her little arms wrapping around my neck and holding onto me tight.  
When mom first got pregnant with Xion, me and Sora weren’t particularly thrilled. Mom and Dad are barely home to begin with, and it would mean that Sora and I would have to look after her, but, now that she’s here and has been in our life’s for 3 years? i couldn’t imagine it without her. She is literally my biggest fan, from the moment she could walk she would follow me into our gym and start doing clappy hands whenever i would shoot a shot or put down my weights. she’s an absolute angel, well for me anyway. For mom, dad and even Sora, she can be some what of a little terror.  
Sora says good bye to the teacher, Xion unwrapping one of her arms from around my neck and waving at her teacher. i bow my head at her and get up, walking out of the day cares yard and walk the path home.

“i’ll start dinner.” Sora says as we all enter the house, i put Xion down and let her run to the kitchen with Sora, both of them laughing while they raced each other. i quickly run up to my room, closing the door behind me and getting out of my uniform. I basically have to peel off my shirt with how it’s been today, the perks of living in one of the hottest places on earth i guess? i put my dark blue navy shorts on, not really bothering to put on a shirt, especially if i’ll be working out later with Ventus. no point of wearing a shirt, to get it all sweated up and throw it into laundry basket. as soon as i start walking down the stairs, i can hear Xion giggling and Sora huffing. I walk into the kitchen to find Sora covered in spaghetti hoops and Xion giggling to the point where she was red. i can’t stop myself from laughing, holding onto my stomach, while Sora looks up at me, with a glare on his face.  
“This will be you next time!” Sora harshly whispers at me, pointing the plastic spoon he is using to feed Xion. i scoff and walk over to them, grabbing the spoon and bowl from his hand, turning myself to be in front of Xion..  
“Say ahh!”  
Xion opens up her mouth and takes the food in like a champ, Sora gasps next to me, using the towelette from the side to clean himself.  
“B-but how?!” i shrug my shoulders and laugh.  
after we had finished feeding Xion, and also feeding myself, i decided to text Ventus.

Vanitas: You can come over now.

i set my phone down on the side and pick up Xion from her feeding table, i quickly grab the toilette that Sora was using from the side and clean her face, her laughing at me and trying to pry herself away. I blow a raspberry onto her neck, gargled giggles erupting from her mouth and her little legs trying to battle against me. I laugh as i set her down onto the floor, putting on one of her alphabet and learning numbers shows for kids, but soon enough, she’s doing grabby hands at me.  
“Nu! bewdroom.” She coos at me, still doing grabby hands.  
“But, i’m having someone over and i need to watch over you, xion.” i say softly, watching her little bottom lip start popping out more.  
“I can watch her for a bit, Riku isn’t coming over for another hour.” Sora says, i turn to look over my shoulder and watch him grab a can of soda from the fridge, i turn back to Xion who is now eating her hair.  
“Do you want to go with Ra-Ra to his room?” i ask her, she opens up her mouth and watch the hair fall from her mouth, she begins to nod rapidly and starts clapping. I chuckle at her and pat her head, Sora comes up from behind me and picks her up, she blows a raspberry on his cheek and groans loudly.  
“I wish you never taught her that.” Sora says as he walks out of the room, wiping his face with the back of his hand. I can hear Xion giggle and Sora plead with her to stop while they walk up the stairs.  
i sit down onto the couch, throwing my head back and sigh. It’s such a nice day out, i’d rather be out at the beach right now, or just lounging in Isa’s backyard with that gigantic pool. But instead, i’m sat on my couch, waiting for some guy who can only describe as an asshole to come to my house and probably make even more fun of me for not knowing maths. I groan softly, closing my eyes and allowing myself to relax, but it’s short lived when i can hear the door bell ring.  
I take my time getting up from the couch, slowly walking over to the door, i don’t even care that the door bell has now rung for the second time, i might even make him ring it a third time. Okay, maybe i’m being a bit of a hard ass myself right now..I shake my head and open up the door.

“Come on in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all so much for the kudos and bookmarks. makes me v happy and y’all deserve a cookie c’: <3


	6. Tutor session/Week 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus and Vanitas have their first session together, and some things are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the worst chapter I’ve written so far but meh. I tried, I really did. I wanted to bring some of the actual physical education and maths into the story and not have it included. But, the next chapter isn’t really going to be based on their subjects that they don’t do well one. I’m sorry it took me so long to update, I literally have had the worst case of writers block! 😂   
> *this is not beta read and will most likely have mistakes, I’ll try to get onto them when I have the time!*   
> Anyway-I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be more of a Ventus and Vanitas having a one to one and Vanitas trying to understand why he loves the snarky ass called Ventus’ smile so much! With a hint of Kairi/Olette and Axel/Isa.

Ventus POV: 

I fall back onto the floor, straight onto my ass as i pant loudly. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t even speak. My breathing is hard, almost painful while I clutch to chest. This is it, this the end of me. I look up, my blurry vision only seeing the raven haired man crouching in front of me. 

“Are you okay?” Vanitas asks, I rub at my eyes and get a better look at him. He doesn’t even look like we’ve been working out with each other for the past 10 hours. Okay, a bit of an over dramatic statement, it had only been an hour. But still, he didn’t look like he was sweating balls and almost sounding like he was dying like I am. 

“H-how the f-fuck do you even d-do this?” I ask slowly, my breath getting caught in-between. He laughs at me, getting up and going over to the bench and grabbing a water bottle. He plops it down in front of me and I grab it quickly, ripping off the cap and downing it all in one go. The cold liquid felt so good doing my throat, it is the most amazing feeling I’ve ever felt. 

“Come on, up.” Vanitas slaps his thighs and stands up, demanding me to do the same. I don’t care that I just made the biggest whining noise ever. 

“Do we have too? Can we not have a break? We’ve been at this for an hour now..” 

“Ven, we’ve only been doing this for 20 minutes, “ Vanitas says looking over at his watch and confirming it, “And all I asked you to do is run across the gym and back.” 

It surely hasn’t only been 20 minutes. It couldn’t of been. I look at the watch on my wrist and groan, letting my back fall onto the floor. I’m definitely going to die. Why did I agree to do this first? I could’ve just done the maths tutoring and made up that my mom was going into labour so I could go home, but no, he had to make a sly comment about my work out clothes and I had to be dumb enough to take the bait. 

“Are you getting up or do I have to drag you up myself?” Vanitas asks me, I can hear his shoe tapping on the floor. I don’t say anything, hoping that my silence will give him an answer.   
“Ven?”

“Ven..?”

“Ventus!” He used my first name and lightly nudged my leg with his foot. 

“I can’t talk right now. I’m busy.” I say, putting my forearm over my eyes. 

“Doing what?” He snorts out. 

“Being dead.” 

I hear the click of his tongue and feel a hand grab my wrist, dragging me up from the floor. 

“Hey!” I shout, pulling my wrist away from him and looking at him with a glare. 

“What?, “ He doesn’t even look bothered by me shouting at him, “I did ask you whether you was getting up or if I would have to drag you up. I took the second option since you was too busy being dead.” 

Vanitas answer makes me wanna punch him, really hard. But, I’m not really being the most tolerable person in this situation either. 

“Fine..but-“ 

“But?”

“Can we please..go slow? I may look like Roxas but I’m not him.” I couldn’t help the embarrassment that was in my tone of voice right now. I look up at Vanitas who looks somewhat disappointed. 

I don’t understand why he looks so disappointed, being a twin himself, wouldn’t he know that twins aren’t exactly identical to a fucking T? Like him and Sora for example-

“I’m sorry.” His apology completely catches me off guard, and I look at him confused.

Vanitas sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry for making you feel like you had to be Roxas. That wasn’t fair of me. We’ll take things slow from now on, I promise.” 

Well slap my ass..

Vanitas is being nice and actually understanding me. I don’t really know how to react, barely anyone does this. Usually people love to compare me and Roxas, Roxas being the twin who was good at everything, and me being the twin that was the shy and anti social one. 

“Oh..it’s okay.” I try to reassure him, but he still looks somewhat disappointed.

“Can I tell you something?” He asks me, I look at him grab his wrist and grab tight onto it. I nod at him to carry on. 

“I kinda understand what you mean with the whole comparing of twins situation. That’s why I’ve got jet black hair and Sora still has our natural brown. I was sick of people comparing us physically. But, still I find people comparing us with how smart we both are too. Sora is like, smart, smart. My mom always points that out, and I’m just..sports smart?-Anyway-what I’m saying is that I’m sorry for comparing you guys. And that I understand what you are talking about by not being Roxas.” 

I didn’t know what to say..it was weird. It felt weird knowing that someone kinda felt the same as me. 

You see being a twin is kind’ve hard sometimes. It doesn’t matter whether you are fraternal or not. If you are non identical twins, people compare a lot, but not only compare, or even judge. Say for example, if you have brown hair and your twin sister has ginger, people get confused easily, which is a fair thing to be confused about, but when people start being weird about it that’s when it hits the most. In mine and Roxas’s case, people would always compare, from our first steps to our fist words, people would compare. I am the twin that is the smartest, shy, more a lone rider. He is the twin that is the coolest, the social life of the party or even our household and just an genuine out going person. 

“My old gym teacher use to compare me and Roxas, a lot. As you can tell, I’m not like him at all.” I say, smiling at him. Vanitas nods and gives me a half smile back. 

“How are you with star jumps?” Vanitas asks, pushing away our previous conversation. I’m kinda glad he did this, I didn’t want to get into all the stuff I endured at my last high school with him. It was my own shit to carry and I didn’t want to pour it all on him. 

“I can probably do about 10 but that’s my limit. Anything after that, I’ll charge you.” I smirk at him. Vanitas shakes his head and smiles. 

“Okay, 10 it is then!” He slaps his hands together and starts doing star jumps. I follow his steps and start doing them too. I don’t count how many I’m doing, but I already know that Vanitas is counting. 

“Woo! Go Va Va!” A high pitched voice calls out behind us, i stop and turn, instantly looking at a young girl who is clapping her hands and jumping up and down. Vanitas laughs and runs over to her, picking her up and spinning around with her in his arms. I didn’t know my heart could beat this fast, I guess I could blame it on doing the star jumps but I’m almost certain it was the whole scene of him picking up the little girl and playing with her. 

“Aren’t you suppose to be with Sora?” Vanitas asks her, she looks down and shrugs her shoulders. I huff out a laugh and she looks up at me. Holy shit, she is a double of Vanitas. She has his jet black hair (obviously her natural colour and not dyed like his) and bright blue eyes. 

“Fwiend?” She asks me, pointing at me. I look at Vanitas. He bits his lip holding back a laugh, and I glare at him. 

“Yeah, he’s your friend.” Vanitas finally answers for me, he puts her down on the floor and grabs her hand, pointing at me, “This is Ventus. Are you going to introduce yourself?” 

The little girl rushes over to me, holding out her hand and smiling. 

“Hi! I’m Xion.” 

“And she is my personal cheerleader.” Vanitas finishes off, chuckling to himself.

I must be going soft, because the way he is looking and laughing at the girl is making me my heart beat so fast. I can feel my cheeks flush slightly when he looks back at me; but god damn. This is adorable! 

“Me and Ven are going to keep working out. Do you want to stay and watch?” He asks her softly, moving the strand of hair that was in front of her face behind her ear.

He better stop because my heart can’t take this soft fluffy cuteness. 

“Yah! Go Va Va and Ven..us?” She adorably tries to say my name. I smile at her and nod my head. 

We continue on with our session of working out. Vanitas made me do a lot of shit, from star jumps, press-ups and even asking if I could lift a weight. But once I shot him the ‘if you make me pick up that weight, I’ll end your career’ look, he took the message and didn’t ask again. 

Once we was done, we took long sips from our bottles of water. I swear I went through 5 of them in the space of this one hour of working out. I wipe the sweat from my forehead with my arm. I really hated feeling like this, all sticky and just gross. But, I’m going to have to ride it out until I get home. 

“Do you want to shower?” 

Excuse me..EXCUSE ME? wait what. Wait..what??? 

I look at him, my mouth gaping out and words desperately trying to come out, but my words aren’t. All I’m doing is opening and closing my mouth like a gold fish. Damn it, Ven. Say something..

“Oh no!,” Vanitas looked almost as lost as me at this point, “I-I meant. Do you want to shower? Like to clean yourself off? Obviously in separate showers! I swear I didn’t mean it like that, I’m not into-“ 

“-it’s fine! I’ll-yes-uh I’ll take that shower.” I had to stop him before he carried on. His face looked like he was in pain, and his rambling only made me feel even more flustered. Vanitas quickly nods at me and points over to the area of the gym that was in the corner. 

“If you go into those doors, you’ll find the shower. I think there is towels in there, but if there isn’t then I-“   
“I’ll just walk around naked.”...did I actually just fucking say that? Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.  
“Wha-well. That’s completely up to you. I’m not opposed to that.” Vanitas says, walking over to Xion and picking her up, quickly leaving me in the gym by myself.

“Did that really just happen?” I mutter to myself, grabbing my bag off the floor and walking over to the shower. Hopefully this shower can wash off the ultimate embarrassment of that whole scene, and I pray to God there is towels in there. 

VANITAS POV: 

My heart is beating so fast. Did I really just say I wouldn’t be opposed to Ventus walking around naked? Fuck. I’ve messed up. The look on his face when I said that..

Okay, I’ll admit. The guy is cute, really cute. But, I can’t go off saying things like that. 

“Are you okay?” Sora asks me, coming into the living room with Riku following him. Xion unwraps her arms from my neck and holds them out to Riku. Riku being her second favourite person alive. I hand over Xion to Riku who takes her in his arms. 

“I think fuc-pooped up.” I gotta remember to not curse in front of Xion. Mom is still pissed that her first word was ‘Dick’. My bad, Teresa. 

“Why?” 

“I accidentally flirted with Ventus.” I say, looking down at my feet.

“Wha..? How do you ‘accidentally’ flirt with someone?” Sora asks. 

“Well. I flirted with him. By accident.” I deadpan. 

Riku and Sora both share a look with each other, Sora looking awfully confused and Riku biting his lip to hold back a laugh. 

“Where is he now?” Riku asks. 

“In the shower.” 

“Jesus Christ-you didn’t do it in the gym did you?” Sora ask me. I breath in so hard that I start choking, banging on chest and coughing out loud. 

Is he being serious?!?! I just told him that I accidentally flirted with someone and he thinks that I fucked him in the gym? Dude. 

“Of course not!” I hiss at him, glaring as I do so. Sora chuckles and crosses his arms.

“Just checking!” 

“Tch.” I roll my eyes and run up the stairs. Ventus will probably be done soon and I need to bring all my stuff down for our session next. I go into my room, running into my bathroom and taking a quick shower. I change into my sweats and just a normal black t-shirt. I grab my bag and run down the stairs, back into living room. I notice that Riku, Sora and Xion are all talking to a now washed Ventus. 

“Oh hey, you are back.” Sora says, smiling at me. I nod at him and glance over at Ventus. I’m so glad that we had spare towels in the gyms shower. 

“At least you aren’t naked.” I blurt out, then quickly covering my mouth. Riku laughs, Sora opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it shaking his head while doing so, and Xion looks confused as to what on earth is happening. 

Oh please Lord, make a hole beneath me and drag me away from this never ending embarrassment. 

“Uh..Yeah.” Ventus manages to say, looking away from me and rubbing at the back of his neck. Sora and Riku walked out of the room, Riku still holding onto Xion. 

“Uh, shall we?” Ventus asks me, holding his bag up. I nod at him and point over at the table. Ventus takes a seat and pulls out his books. I follow him to the table. 

I pull out my books and open it up, showing him the first page. He quickly glances over it and smiles. 

“So algebra is your best subject?” 

“Hm? What do you mean?” 

“Well, judging by the rest of these questions. You more or less got everything else wrong, apart from algebra. So I’d say that it is your strongest topic.” He simply explains. 

“Yeah. I guess so.” 

“Okay, so let’s do this. We will do algebra for the first session, just brush up on the topic. Then, next week we’ll start with the hard ones. Do you know what area and perimeter are?” He asks me, flipping the pages. 

Fucking area and perimeter..hate those bitches. With a burning passion, fuck those bitches. 

“Ugh,” I begin, throwing my head back, “Why do I need to know about that? It’s not like I’m going to buy a sandwich and try to figure out what the are and perimeter is.” 

I look back at Ventus, who is laughing so hard. And fuck..he looks good laughing. He is holding onto his stomach and I can see his little dimples come into play while he laughs. His eyes glistening and the colour of them going so much lighter. 

“Fuck-I’m sorry for laughing so much it’s just-I’ve never heard someone say that before.” He apologises, still laughing really hard. 

After his rapid apologies and a fair few moments of laughter, we continue on with our studying. He made me fill out some questions on algebra, and I scored 15/30 out of them right. It wasn’t that bad, half of them were easy whereas the rest were not. Ventus tried to help me with a fair few, guiding me with helpful hints and almost practically shouting the answer at me at one point. 

Ventus picked up his phone and looked at the time. 

“I better go, “ he says, picking up his stuff and closing his books, “My dad is on his way to pick me up.” 

I nod at him, and close my back. Running a hand through my hair and sighing. 

“Thanks for this, by the way.” I say. 

“Oh, uh. Not a problem. We have to work together from now on and if we both come out as winners at the end, it’s all good, right?” 

“Yeah, true. Still, I can’t thank you enough.” 

I watch a small smile form on his face, he looks down at his now filled up bag. 

“I’ll text you for the next session?” He says, throwing his bag over his shoulder and smiling at me. 

That fucking smile. 

“Yeah sure, here. I’ll uh walk you out.” I offer to Ventus, who kindly accepts my offering and nods his head. I walk down the corridor with him and open up the front door, he mumbles a good bye and heads out of the door, rushing over to the car parked outside my house. I close the door and walk back into the area where me and Ven were studying. 

I..can’t honestly explain what I’m feeling right now. It was a weird feeling with Ventus. One minute I wanted to smack his head off the lockers in the school hallways, and then the next, I wanted to learn so much about him. I’m probably being weird, but fuck, his smile is something I could get use to seeing everyday. 

Wait, no..I’m thinking too much into this. I barely know the guy. 

“Vanitas!,” My mom calls out as the front door opens, “Come and help me bring in the groceries!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for the kudos and bookmarks! y’all deserve a cookie <3


	7. Ventus’ POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of a background of Ventus and his family. Also, Ventus is pining. Also, Skuld is that friend that knows everything and probably knows a hitman.

VENTUS POV: 

I couldn’t stop thinking about his dark brown, chocolate like eyes. What is happening to me? I’ve never felt like this before.

Even with my exes, I never thought or felt like this. It’s crazy. It’s even crazier that I hadn’t even known the guy for 24 hours and I’m already thinking of his laugh, his eyes, the way his he licks his lips when he’s thinking really hard, or the way his tongue lazily stays out of his mouth when he’s writing..

“Sweetie, “ I felt a delicate hand touch my shoulder, I look up and notice my mom, giving me a sweet smile, “Are you okay?” 

Nah mom, I’ve got it bad. I’m already falling for a guy who literally makes me laugh at his corny jokes. 

“I’m fine.” I lie. I know I shouldn’t lie to her, she will figure it out eventually, she always does. But, I don’t want to admit that I’m falling for guy that I am being forced to tutor for a good couple of months. 

“If you say so, dear.” My mom kisses my forehead and caresses her thumb over my cheek. I smile at her, and look down at her bump. I can’t believe in a few weeks, I’m going to have a little brother or sister. 

When mom told me and Roxas, we were beyond shocked. Not as much as dad though, he nearly choked on his own tears. Mom decided to tell us by showing us her new car, but with a bumper sticker saying ‘baby on board!’. When we all shared confused faces with one another, Roxas finally caught on. It was a sweet moment that will forever be impaled in my mind. 

“How are you?” I ask her. She giggled slightly, pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down. It takes her longer than it use too, but she doesn’t complain. 

“I’m fine. The baby wouldn’t stop kicking me all day. I thought they were going to rip their way out of my stomach earlier on.” She explains, placing a hand onto her stomach and doing circular motions. I laugh loudly, shaking my head. 

“What’s up?” Roxas asks, coming into the kitchen and holding a ball underneath his arm. Dad shortly follows after him, using a towel to wipe at his forehead. They must’ve been working out in the backyard. 

“Mom was telling me how our little sibling may be kicking their way out of her soon.” I explain, still laughing slightly. 

We all share the same laugh, dad walking over to mom and kissing her forehead while he puts his hand over her hand that was already on the bump. 

“Maybe he’ll be a kick boxer?” Dad says, quirking an eyebrow over to me and Roxas. I roll my eyes and Roxas nods his head, a very happy nod of the head. 

“Or maybe she’ll be an Olympic runner?” Mom counterclaims, looking up at dad and smiling. 

I know I don’t really share it enough with my family, but damn. I love them so much. Our family has always been close, even though Roxas is primarily close to our dad, and I’m more close to our mom. We never left each other’s sides, especially after everything that went down back at our original home town.

It broke my heart knowing the reason why we barely spoke to the rest of our family, apart from Grandma Keli and Uncle Terra, is my fault. 

But, my parents couldn’t stay in a place where the people didn’t accept me. Especially those who we once shared family memories with. Mom always tells me that it isn’t my fault, that they are the ones in the wrong and their isn’t anything wrong with me. It took me a long time to accept that, it took me a while to understand that when people found out that I wasn’t straight, they wouldn’t go straight to the slurs and beat me up. 

Grandma Keli told me, the day we were moving away from the town. 

“I don’t care who you fall in love with. I don’t care whether it be a man or a woman. As long as my little Ventus is happy. I’m happy. But, I still expect grand babies.” 

Uncle Terra told me, the day we were moving away from town. 

“Me and Aqua will always support you, no matter what. You will always be my favourite nephew. But, don’t tell Roxas that.” 

“Ven?” I felt a shake on my shoulder as I was pulled out of my thoughts, I look up and see Roxas. 

“Yeah?” 

“We are ordering take out. Chinese or pizza?” 

“Pizza.” 

“Noooooo. You was suppose to chose Chinese!” Dad whines, pouting like a child. I look at him and laugh, confused but definitely amused at my pouting father. 

“As I am pregnant, and craving Pizza,” mum slowly sits up from the chair and grabs the house phone from its hook, “We are getting pizza.” 

Roxas and Dad share the same disappointed glare but, I knew that there was no actual meaning behind it. They were only playing around with mom. 

“How did that tutoring session go?” Roxas asks, sitting down onto the chair and picking up his water. 

“It was fine. My body is aching though. I don’t know how you do it everyday.” I say, stretching out my arms and hearing the joints pop.

“Do what everyday?” Dad asks, coming over and sipping his smoothie that he had just taken out of the fridge. 

“Work out. It’s a foreign concept to our Venti here.” Roxas jokes, nudging my shoulder slightly. I roll my eyes at him and take my phone out of my pocket. I look at the notifications, mostly updates from my Lezchin app and Skuld spamming me with ‘Here U are’ and ‘19 days’ memes. 

God, I love Skuld. 

When I first met Skuld on my first day of a new school, I was nervous as shit. I sat next to her in first period English and she didn’t really say anything. I was relieved to be fair, I wasn’t really the best at starting conversations and it didn’t look like she was either. I remember placing my phone down onto the table while I grabbed my water out of my bag, and my phone vibrated. I didn’t think much of it in the first second, but then when I realised that my wallpaper at the time was Chanwoo from BJ Alex with a collar around his neck while his ‘Master’ had him pushed up against the wall, my heart dropped and I looked over at Skuld who had noticed my wallpaper. I remember feeling so scared, and just damn right pissed at myself. But, before I could even apologise and ask to change seats, Skuld looked at me and smiled. 

“BJ Alex? It’s great. Have you ever read or watched Given?” 

From that moment, she became my best friend. We spent most of the day showing each other our various collections of BL Manga and even some other stuff. 

“Whose that? Is it Skuld?” Roxas asked, eagerly and looking over my shoulder. I smirk at him and cross my arms. 

“Why, yes it is.” 

“Why do you look like that?” 

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe because you have the hugest crush on her and won’t admit it.” 

Mom gasped and slapped her hands together, my dad nodded his head and gave Roxas a thumbs up while Roxas became a flustered mess in front us all. 

“Eh-what..no. I don’t. I uh..-“ 

“Oh, my baby has a crush!” Mom exclaims, clapping her hands and squealing around. 

“Mom, please. I don’t-“ 

“-And she’s such a nice girl too. Her parents are total sweethearts too.” Mom coos, not allowing Roxas to finish. Roxas turns to me, his cheeks still red as fuck and glaring at me. 

‘Fuck you.’ He mouths at me, looking back at mom who is still going on about Skuld. 

We spend most of the evening teasing Roxas about Skuld, mom being the most persistent with the teasing and me and dad just laughing along with it. By the time the pizza has come and we’ve all ate, I take my leave and head up to my room. Once I tell Skuld that I’m in my room, she calls me, I quickly tap answer and put in my earphones. 

“So, how did it go?” She asks. 

“It went fine. He really made me work though.” I laugh out. 

“Well, I’ve done some research on him.” She states, requesting a video chat all instead of normal audio. I click on it and quirk a curious brow at her. 

“Vanitas. He’s 17 years old, born on October 27th, at 3.56AM. He is a Scorpio and it was raining the night he was born.” 

“Shit..how the fuck do you know all this?” I ask, slightly feeling uneasy at the fact she knew so much already. 

“Shhhh. Let me continue,” She says, giving me a glare, “Anyway- Vanitas has two best friends. Kairi and Axel. Kairi is dating a girl named Olette, but I think we’ve met her before. Axel is dating is on and off again partner Isa-“ 

“On and off again?” 

“Yeah. They break up, and make up a lot-“ 

“Hm. I do hear make up sex is the best.” I say, winking at Skuld. Skuld shakes her head and laughs. 

“-Anyway. Vanitas is openly gay. He has dated a few people from different high schools, the previous guy being called Aced. They broke things off because they both agreed it was too going to fast. Vanitas mostly excels at sports. Also, his three favourite things are: Banana Milkshakes, smoking joints with his friends and sports. His dislikes are: Mushrooms, anything that isn’t sports and liars. Also, his blood type is 0 negative.” 

“...”

“Ven?”

“...how on earth did you find all this out? And why did you find this all out?” 

“I have my ways. Also, I wanted to make sure that my best friend wasn’t going over to a serial killers house. I kinda need you alive, you know.” She explains, smiling at me and shuffling her glasses up closer to her eyes. 

“Only for my Lezchin and Crunchy Roll.” I smirk at her, I watch her let out a dramatic gasp but then see her smirk at the camera. 

“Especially for the crunchy roll subscription.” She winks at me, giggling while I laugh at her. I hear a soft knock on the door and I look over, watching the door open and Roxas pop his head in. 

“Mom wants to know if you have any clothes in here that need to go into the wash.” Roxas explains, looking at me. I shake my head at him and look back at Skuld. 

“Whose that? Is it Roxas?” She asks, looking just as flushed as Roxas did at the dinner table earlier on. I nod at her and pull out my earphones. 

“Yeah, it is. Do you want to say hi?” Before she could even protest (which I already knew she would) I held up the phone in front of Roxas. 

“Oh! I-uhm-hi Skuld.” Roxas runs a hand through his hair and Skuld smiles at him, shyly.

“Hi..h-how are you?” 

God, I wish these two would just get it on already. They’ve had a crush on each other since I introduced her to him. But, no, they are both so wrapped in their ‘this person doesn’t like me at all so I’m just going to keep pining over them’ phase. I let them both talk among themselves. I leave the room without being noticed and knock into something, or someone. 

“Why are you suspiciously leaving your own room?” Dad asks, smirking at me. I roll my eyes and put a finger over my mouth, telling him to be quiet. He tilts his head to the side and i point into my room, showing him Roxas and Skuld speaking to each other. Dad smiles and shakes his head, walking back down the corridor and going into his and moms bathroom. I continue to walk down the corridor and notice the light in my moms office on, I knock on the door lightly and enter. 

“Hi dear.” Mom says, putting her book down onto the desk. 

“Hi.” 

“Everything okay?” 

“Can i ask you something?” 

“Of course you can.” Mom smiles wide at me, tapping the chair next to her. I smile and walk over, placing myself onto the chair. 

For the past couple of weeks, I’ve been thinking about stuff. Especially to do with our hometown. It was my fault why we had to leave in the first place, if I had just kept my mouth shut, Roxas would still have his old friends, my mom would still have the little bookstore she owned on DayBreak Avenue and my dad would still have his family speaking to us..

“Do you blame me?” I ask, softly, looking down the band on my wrist and tugging at it. 

“Blame you for what?” 

“..for having to leave our home, your home.” I whisper, not looking at my mom. I can hear her sigh next to me, I feel the warmth of a handprint at the side of my head. 

“No honey, I don’t, “ She begins, moving her hand up and down, “I could never blame you for anything that happened back there. At first, I was pissed, beyond pissed. But, I wasn’t pissed at you. I was pissed at everyone else. They judged you because of what you are, and I couldn’t stand around and let that happen.” 

“You was so calm when I told you about liking guys.” I say, laughing slightly. She softly giggles and removes her hand, putting it back on top of my hand. 

“You were having tea parties with your guy friends from the moment you learned what tea parties were. Also, you didn’t like girls at all. Me and your father thought it was the normal toddler stage of how girls were made up of ‘cooties’ and you didn’t have the time for that. But, I noticed the way you look at guys, and from that moment, I just knew.” 

“I..didn’t know that.” I say.

“That’s because I never told you, “ she says, squeezing my hand, “Don’t blame yourself for our move, Ven.” 

Me and my mom talked more after that, that was until Roxas came into her office room and shyly handed back my now dead phone. I laughed and explained to my mom that he was talking on the phone with Skuld, Roxas kicked me in the leg and my mom started laughing. I left them in the room together, mom bugging Roxas with questions and Roxas groaning loudly. I went back into my room and put my phone on charge, charging into my PJ’s and slumping down on my bed. I grabbed my therapy game manga that I had left at the side of my bed, and continued to read from where I left it. 

Buzz!  
Buzz! 

I groaned and picked up my now turned on phone, closing the book and unlocking it. I couldn’t stop the loud laugh that came out of me when I read the message.. 

(10:57PM) Vanitas: I tried to do that sheet that you left me to do. I only have more questions than answers. Why have you given me the hardest sheet? 

(10:59PM) Ventus: Uh, you do realise that the sheet you are referring to is given to 7th graders, right? 

(11:03PM) Vanitas: First off, I’m offended that you gave me the 7th graders sheet. Second off, Why the fuck can’t I do a basic 7th grade maths sheet? 

(11:07PM) Ventus: Go to sleep, Vanitas. Sleep off the failure. 

(11:10PM) Vanitas: Okay Mr ‘I died while doing one run around the gym hall earlier’. 

(11:11PM) Ventus: Low blow, man. 

(11:13PM) Vanitas: Not even sorry❤️

I roll my eyes and put down my phone, grinning like a fucking idiot. 

What the fuck am I going to do?


End file.
